Demon Warehouse
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: Rin is a Ringmaster for 'Demon's Warehouse' which is a renowned Circus in Germany. Rin has been in the circus business his whole life performing as a acrobat, dancer, porter, and Ringmaster. When Demon's Warehouse is asked to house the 'True Cross' circus for a year, what will happen? How will the circus deal with their new Japanese guests? Especially with the language barrier!
1. Chapter 1

**So in this one, I'm taking a circus-ey spin to Blue Exorcist! Least hope this actually see's the light of fanfictiondom! This IS a Mephisto x Rin (What is their nametag? RiMep, StoRin?) Because I feel that there is too little of those, and they make a cute couple! **

_**Summary!**_

_**Rin is a Ringmaster for 'Demon's Warehouse' which is a renowned Circus in Germany. Rin has been in the circus business his whole life performing as a acrobat, dancer, porter, and Ringmaster. When Demon's Warehouse is asked to house the 'True Cross' circus for a year, what will happen? How will the circus deal with their new Japanese guests? Especially with the language barrier between the two! How will they manage feeding new people while they were already struggling with their own? Will the circus make it, or will everything go down in flames?**_

**New, right? Well, let's hope I stick with it!**

_Hi, I'm speaking in German!_

Oh, you like Japanese?

_**Well, a Ringmaster does have to make his voice loud!**_

**Sound effect's please!**

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! We are proud to introduce a new act performed by Demon's Warehouse!" **_

Rin felt and heard the audiences deafening cheers as he yelled through the microphone on the center of the stage. Music started up, creating a solid and booming **'Thump Thump'** as he looked around at the exponentially large audience.

"_**So- without further ado, let's start the show!"**_

His voice was loud, but it was immediately downed out by the screamed of (over) enthusiastic fans. Rin sprinted off the stage, nodding to the eloquently dressed dancers as the twirled onto the large platform.

His steps were soundless, even with Rin's heavy attire; a black trench coat with blue trimmings and dark blue slacks. The roar of the crowd shook the ground slightly as the dancers did a daring trick.

Rin skidded into the dressing room, his black top hat with a bright blue sash around the middle not moving an inch even from the sudden stop.

"_Jeymah!"_ Rin called out to the flurry of people in the room. A tall and lanky black teen emerged from a rack filled with dark accented costumes.

"_Yes?" _Rin handed him a schedule. Jeymah looked at him, confusion written on his face. Rin jabbed his hand in the acrobat's section of the room.

"_Give this to the new acrobats- they'll need it to remember their positions."_ Rin usually wouldn't bother to do this, but the teams were new to performances, and Rin wanted them to feel comfortable and at ease since they were used to practices and not the real thing. Jeymah was a mechanic/messenger; him being multi-language and all.

Jeymah nodded, his dark curls falling on his forehead. Rin gave him a small smile before walking to the dancers that weren't on stage.

"_Okobach," _Rin said to a brown haired man. Said man turned to him, the feathers in his hair dipping slightly. _"You guys are on in seven; we had to push it forward three minuets due to Mimi being injured." _

Okobach nodded before handing him a folder.

"_Reiji passed it on to me, said it was from one of the big shots." _Okobach snorted something he usually didn't do. Rin grew slightly concerned to what was in the folder. Shaking his head, he gave small thanks and said his good luck's to the dancers.

Walking briskly to the catchers and porters he checked to see if they were okay.

"_Dokkalfr, are you guys ready?" _Rin asked the medium sized group. Dokkalfr, a tall purple haired man, turned to look at him.

"_Da, they has all the moves down." _His strongly Russian accented voice carried itself over the cheers of the crowd as the starter dancers were finished and another Ringmaster announced the next act, cueing for Okobach's team to go on stage. Rin beamed at him. Porters and catchers have a very important role, and they needed to have everything down tight.

"_You're on in twenty, okay?" _When Dokkalfr replied with a 'da', Rin smiled at the team before heading out to 'starting row.'

The crowds cheers grew as one of the performers pulled off a flashy flip, landing on his hands before hand springing to twirl in the air along with a dancer.

Rin sighed in contentment. This is where he belonged. Helping out the circus- his family- and doing what he loved most. He threw his red and white stripped cane up before plucking it out of the air with a small chuckle.

Before long Rin heard whispers up ahead of him and he knew he reached 'starting row.' Stepping into the slightly raised platform he announced his arrival.

"_I see we're doing good here?"_ A short pre teen ran up to hug him, squealing about how this is the first performance she would be doing in front of a crowd. Rin smiled at her before turning to the rest.

A barrage of yellow, baby blue, and lime green swam into his vision and Rin realized that these were the silk dancers that were about to go on. Rin tucked the folder into his half tux before peeling the pre teen off of him.

Naiad, a Spanish slender woman with blue highlighted hair, hugged him tightly.

"_How are you Rin?" _Naiad was like a mother to him, just like Kuro and Okobach were like his brothers. Rin knew she was concerned about him. Being a Ringleader was tiring, to put it in the least. You had to do things, run around, make sure everything was in order, and then go and do your act or performance.

At the end of the day, Rin really wanted to take a good shower then sleep. Instead of voicing his opinion (complaints) Rin gave a tired smile.

"_Same old, same old. How about you and the rest?" _Naiad perked up at the mention of the team. She blurted out some of her native language (Rin recognized it as complements about the changes and whatnot) before blushing and saying it in German, the language of choice in Demons Warehouse.

"_Its great! The changes you made really… im.. Improved! The flow of things!"_ At least her accent wasn't as bad as her husbands, Dokkalfr. Rin beamed at her with was could be classified childish glee, his sharp canines showing proudly. A beep cut him short from replying and Rin gave an apologetic glance at Naiad before strolling out on the stage.

Hooting fans pounded their feet, waving sighs and colors that represented some of the star performers. Rin ginned as he saw more blue in the crowd than any other. The dancers twisted and turned off of the stage, murmuring about how good they did. Rin flipped twice to catch the audience's attention before spinning his cane. With a loud **'Tap'** the crowd's roar died down to random whispers.

_**Let's give them a round of applause for our lovely dancers, and welcome our next act that'll sure to leave you speechless! **_

He did a final back spring off of the stage, bringing the attention to the side were Naiad and the others were preparing to go on. With one final twist in the air, Rin landed by Asiri (who was subbing for her sister, Mimi)

"_Good luck."_ Rin nodded respectfully to each of the performers before walking out of the room, headed to the changing rooms to get ready for his act.

**1 hour 30 minutes later!**

Rin sighed heavily as he plopped down on his bed (a Blanket on the floor to be more precise) Okobach had retired half an hour ago, and was sprawled out over by the entrance. Kuro was similar, except that he was next to Rin, and Dokkalfr was curled up in the middle. He soundlessly clicked on the light above him before pulling out the folder.

Opening it, Rin gave a snort. Just another big shot wanting to take over the circus. He was about to rip it up and burn it before something caught his eye. A small, fancy lettered name was in the bottom corner, along with a phone number.

_**True Cross **_

_**Academy and Circus**_

_**228-288-8822**_

Well, that wasn't something he saw often. Sure, people would pay good money for what they have, but the other circuses in the area hated them for stealing viewers. Maybe True Cross wasn't from around here.

Now Rin's interest was officially taken. Using a small dagger from under his bed he tore open the envelope. A small letter fell out, along with a picture and a wad of cash. Taking the money and putting it in his 'tip' pocket, Rin started to read the letter.

**For Demons Warehouse**

** True Cross Academy is currently doing an assignment about different cultures. Our students are expected to find, evaluate, and relate to different cultures during the set out time. Because True Cross is located in Japan, there is little culture that they have not already seen. We are asking that you let us stay with your circus to teach the students about different cultures, and also show them that life varies because of different factors. If you agree, you will be given a generous amount of cash each month you house the students. **

** To answer any questions, True Cross is also a circus, and we train our students in the area. If you are willing, the student would also help around the circus you have. Our student's age varies from 16-17 (students/student teachers) with 2-4 teachers (20-30). Our students are the best in the area, and are extremely flexible to fit any emergency/change. For more, call the designated #**

** We hope you agree to help our students; not only will it be a learning experience for them, but you may also find new things you didn't know before.**

** With all due respect and anticipation,**

_**Mephisto Pheles and True Cross Academy/Circus**_

Rin looked at the picture, taking in the details in the dim light. A large school stood in the background, seemingly connected to many bridges that broke off into different places. Nine teenagers were lined up in the front.

One had short brown highlighted blonde hair with a slightly nervous look. She was wearing some kind of traditional clothes, most likely from Japan.

Right next to the petite girl was a 'tough' (compared to the girl) was scowling with his hands in his pocket. Rin noticed with amusement that the boy had the infamous 'delinquent' hair dye.

Two other teens stood next to the 'tough guy'. One had dark pink hair, and was smiling widely while leaning on the taller teen. The smallest out of all of them was bald, and had a similar expression to the girl.

Then there was two other teens standing some distance away from each other. The boy had a weird hairstyle (That was saying something considering where he works at) and was sucking on a lollypop with a smug expression. The other had violet hair, and small eyebrows that looks almost comical on her.

Then, standing to the far left, was three adults, or what looked like it. A dual pink hair lady with a huge bust stood in the middle, smirking at the camera slightly. Next to the busty lady was a younger male with glasses and (a lot) of moles. Rin snorted, this picture was a keeper.

And then, finally, was a ridiculously dressed dark purple haired guy. He had a small goatee and was supporting a top hat. He had his arms stretched out as if he were saying 'Tada! My band of children!' It really didn't help that he was smiling in a creepy way, either.

All in all, this picture looked like Demons Warehouse on a good day.

Rin's mind started to turn again when he thought to the possibilities of housing another circus. They were low on funds as it is, even with the loads of money they were taking in. The wad of cash would probably last them for the month, letting them save more money.

So if this was the monthly bill, they already had it set in the money section. Now, the 'team work' or whatever part, that would be undecided. Rin sat in the dim lightly of the bulb, deep in thought.

There were many pros about the deal, but there was also some big cons. Rin thought about this for ten minutes (he refused for anything to keep his attention for longer) before deciding that he would bring it up in the next general meeting.

Stuffing the folder and its contents under his bed, Rin curled into a ball; his mind slowing again and his goal sleep.

Not two minutes later Rin was out cold, his soft snores lost in the loud ones of his roommates.

**Need 3 reviews to go on... Plz review**


	2. Acceptance

_**Demons Warehouse.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Welp- you guys have spoken! 3 reviews, and it's time to start a new chapter! I want to give a shout out to SuperiorDimwit for his/her awesome input and constructive criticism! Also- all of you who are just Following or favoring- there isn't going to be anything to follow if you don't review! **_

_Hi, I'm speaking in German!_

Oh, you like Japanese?

_**Well, a Ringmaster does have to make his voice loud!**_

**Sound effect's please!**

A groan broke the calm air of the small room. Two thin arms slithered out of cozy looking quilts, quivering as they stretched.

A lean body curled tightly under the quilts, inhaling the musky smell that has been there for as long as Rin could remember. Suddenly the covers flew off of him, flying for a few short moments before landing a couple feet away.

Rin rolled over, eyes wide with sudden realization.

He was late!

Twisting into an inhumane shape, Rin somehow propelled himself into the air, deftly landing on his feet. He took a quick look down to make sure he was actually wearing clothes (The same ones he had on yesterday, to be concise) before he ran out of the door, paying no mind to all the neatly folded covers.

Heavy steps echoed down the hallway as Rin bounded past.

A groggy head stuck out from one of the door, moaning something about it being too early.

"_Sorry Koru!"_ Rin yelled out, sticking a hand out in some kind of apologetic manner.

The boy's twin brother, Taru, popped out as well, putting his own two cents about being woken up.

Rin paid them no mind and continued running, occasionally spotting familiar faces doing the daily chores.

Finally Rin found the room he was looking for- a homely room tucked tightly between two kitchens, all connecting with each other.

Slamming the door open, Rin panted, tired from running through twisting hallways and odd entrances. (Rin was going to kill who ever designed the heavily funhouse accented home.)

"_I'm here!"_ Multiple pairs of eyes turned to him at his not so subtle entry. A delicious –pancake- smell wafted into his senses, molding perfectly with the fresh scents of roses, magnolia, and lilac that were strewn around the room.

A crystal chandelier dangled in the middle of the room, so low to the ground that it wouldn't take much to reach up and grasp one of the tiny sparkling crystals. Along with the chandelier there was peach wallpaper, obscured by the many shelves housing spices, plates, and glasses it had on it. Two rickety looking mahogany doors where propped open with a brick, showing the two kitchens behind them.

In the middle of what was now confirmed as a dining room, stood a long table, decorated with a white lace table cover. Plates upon plates of food littered the table, and mounds of steaming food were on them.

"_Rin! Ve were wondering when you vould be with us_!" Dokkalfr greeted loudly, in his rumbling baritone voice. Similar greetings came from the people around the table.

Rin smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He slumped into a chair between Kuro and Naberius, a puppeteer.

"_I overslept! SOMEONE_," Rin pointedly glared at Kuro next to him, "_Didn't wake me up!"_

Naiad, who was at the head of the table, chuckled at the tactics of the two.

"_At least you made it. It's hard to… cor-or-dinate.. our schedule to squeeze this family time in_." Naiad smiled softly.

"_We made a lot of money yest-erday. We'll have enough funds to support the circus through the year!" _

Rin looked up from where he was eating, half of a pancake still hanging from his maw.

"**Gulp**. _About_ _that! We're going to house True Cross Academy for the year_." As if it wasn't that important, and everyone wasn't staring at him with gaping mouths, Rin returned to inhaling the food.

"_RIN! You can't just declare something like that!" _Astaroth yelled out, clutching his head. Astaroth was actually one of the prop makers, but also spoke Italian. "Oh mio Dio…"

Naiad dropped the motherly look and stared at Rin with a disapproving edge.

"_Well… We can't exactly say no to something we don't know anything of_…" Naiad ignored the stray comment of 'Yes we can!'

Rin blinked, and brought the plate from his mouth. He shrugged lightly, his hat tilting slightly forward as he hunched his shoulders in embarrassment.

"_I didn't think you guys would make such a big deal of it_…" The table looked at their ringmaster with various looks of skepticism.

"_What_?" the ringmaster asked innocently. The room simultaneously shook their heads. There was no use arguing with the young man.

As if sensing their surrender, Rin grinned toothily.

"_Great! I'll call them now!" _Shouts of outrage filled the air. He hadn't even confirmed it yet?!

_**With True Cross Academy…**_

Mephisto bounded into the classroom, a big smile on his face. He twirled upon entry, his usual flare and dramatics failing to amuse the occupants.

"Good evening little children," Came the elated greeting from the principle/ringmaster of True Cross Academy. A quite shuffling was the only reply in the heavily gothic styled room.

Frowning slightly, Mephisto gutted his lips out, throwing his hands in front of him.

"Come now- is that any way to treat the man who got you a spot next to the famous Demons Warehouse?" Gasps came from the previously bored students as the stared at him with awe filled eyes.

"R-Really?" The quite voice of Shiemi called out, the girl poking her two index fingers together shyly.

Mephisto grinned at her, the look strangely feral on the clown.

"Of course!" He suddenly sighed, producing a contract out of nowhere.

"But you'll also have to study their culture… Oh well!" Throwing the paper directly into Yukio's face, Mephisto belted out a high pitched laugh.

Yukio cleared his throat, picking up a hefty stack of papers.

"These are for you guys. Just some mandatory paperwork. Get them into me by tomorrow and pack your bags and be ready to go the day after that." With that said, Mephisto disappeared in plume of pink smoke, and Yukio walked out.

"Geeze… He's always like that- the cold hearted bastard." Bon said, kicking his feet up on the desk. Renzo laughed airily, walking up and grabbing enough forms for the three, followed quickly by Izumo, Shiemi and Takara.

"He could be worse." Renzo said from the front of the room. An eye roll was the only thing he got in return.

_**Two days later! **_

The original class, plus two others were joined by three teachers (Mephisto, Yukio, and Shura) at the downtown train station.

Mummers mixed in with the tinkling sound of lamp post- accompanied by the rustling off newspapers and the droning of the conductor.

"We'll be boarding in ten minutes. Gather your things. It would be bothersome if you loose anything so early on the trip." Yukio called out boredly.

Mephisto smiled with anticipation, his fingers clenching around the fabric of his polka dotted Prada suitcase.

To be honest, the clown was unsure if Demons Warehouse would even read the letter he sent. The second the call came in from _the_ Ringmaster of said circus… Let's just say on that day Mephisto experienced a fangasm... (Yes, Mephisto was a closet fan of Demons Warehouse, a close guarded secret of his actually.)

A loud ding interrupted the clown's thoughts of his favorite circus, along with a chirpy voice filtering through the hidden speakers.

"Doors are opening, be cautious! The train will depart shortly to Munich, Germany. Doors are…" The voice repeated.

The entirety of the train station seemed to explode into a fury of movement. Friends clopped together in their set out groups, and excited voices steadily picked up volume.

The teachers swiftly moved onto the train, sitting in their own seats and were followed by everyone else.

Meanwhile, in the original students sat close to each other, casually striking a conversation.

"So… How exactly are we going to get to Munich?" Bon asked crossing his arms. Konekomaru laughed nervously, fiddling with his shirt.

"I asked Sir Mephisto about that… He said it was magic…" Izumo snorted.

"That's always his answer. However, it might be true… It's not exactly possible to travel from Japan to Germany on train…" She trailed off. The group nodded, agreeing that Mephisto might just be telling the truth on this one.

"Well, we now got 11 hours to kill…" Renzo commented. A brief silence passed over them.

"…Who wants to play I spy?" A peculiar look was thrown to the pink hair teen.

"Okay…" Renzo cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes! Okay- I spy with my little eye… Something purple!" Bon put his head on his hand.

This was going to be a long trip.

_**Yay! It's done!**_

_**It would have come out sooner but there was a major error- one that almost terminated the whole thing. If you see any errors- tell me! I like constructive criticism! One question- what is their group name? I don't know it :x It would get awkward if I keep calling them 'the group'… **_

_**Goal for this chapter- WE HAVE 7 FOLLOWS! WHOOHOO That means we need 7 reviews to go on XD**_


End file.
